The Final Quest
by dariv14
Summary: The Final Quest is a sequel of Back to the Start. It takes place after the time wraps were hidden from the face of the world and everything is calmed down. It's a period of peace, but Ultimecia's new form can do a lot of damage to our heroes.
1. Chapter 1

The Final Quest (I)

Five years ago, the Garden's SeeDs with guidance from the Garden's leader and headmaster, Squall and Cid, managed to rebuild the Garden. They made it exactly the same. The same old Garden everyone loved. After they rebuild it, they took on a great task. It was a quest to secure the world's peace once more. The time wraps that were open, had to be hidden. Odine made a device with Quistis help that would allow them to hide the time wraps in other dimensions. Odine gave a lecture about his machine and no one could get how they managed to create such a machine. Squall led the mission and within 2 years they managed to hide every time wrap around the world. There were only a few still visible at distant places, but they weren't causing any problems at their locations. That's why they left them around.

In the five years period, many events occurred. The one that didn't occur was war. After Squall explained through a radio transmission, what the world faced, everyone understood. Every nation in the world tried to make peace contracts with each other, in order to secure peace and help if anything like that happens again. Only Esthar's president was against this contract and managed to Esthar alone once more. A couple of months later the people of Esthar made him leave them for ever. They asked for Laguna to come back and be the president once more, but he turned down. They elected a new president and he signed the peace contract. The old president demolished Lunatic Pandora once again, placed it's pieces into a Ragnarok and sent it to the sun. This would destroy it once and for all.

The life in the Garden, after the quest was completed, was smooth and easy. Cid was still the headmaster, even though he was always saying that Squall was the top head of the Garden. He was helping out Squall lead the Garden. He thanked personally everyone that helped with the Garden in any way, as without their help the Garden would have the same fate as his wife. Edea didn't believe in death. That's why she asked Cid to burn her body and spread the ashes is the sea. Cid respected her wish and did as she wanted. Her last words to him were "I'll see you again one day.", followed by a smile.

Odine left Esthar once and for all. He lived in the Garden with everyone else, giving lectures and sharing his knowledge with everyone. He was really enjoying what he was doing. His old friend Laguna, lived a peaceful life in Winhill. He was asked to be Esthar's president once again but he turned down. He really didn't want to be in a huge city at that age. He wanted to be next to nature, Ellone and Raine. His friends were also around him. Kiros and Ward were his neighbors. Ellone was kind of sad that Squall and Rinoa couldn't finally live with all of them in Winhill, but she wanted them to be happy. And they were indeed happy. Squall and Rinoa had another kid. After Nora, their first girl, got five years old, Rinoa gave birth to a boy. Ray was his name. Squall was helping Rinoa, as much as he could with Nora and Ray. Nora already show some talent in using a gunblade and magic. She cast her first spell when she was four years old. It was a weak water spell in order to water a flower. Rinoa was amazed when she saw that. Everyone was saying that Nora was kind of mature for her age. Rinoa wasn't really care of what everyone else was thinking about Nora. She was mommy's little angel. Squall taught his daughter and many other pupils of all ages the art of the gunblade. Seifer and Squall were doing a great job creating gunbladers for the Garden. Rinoa was teaching the art of magic, along with Selphie. Rinoa, though, because of Ray, couldn't go to her classes. Selphie was there for her and helped her a lot with the lessons. She was the president of the Garden's Festival committee. The Garden's Festival was getting really popular as the years passed. It was Selphie's fault, because she was doing a really good job with it. People from outside the Garden was willing to pay in order to see the Festival, but Cid didn't take any money from them. Irvine was teaching the art of sharpshooting in the Garden. He proposed to Selphie and they got married. Only their friends believed in their relationship and they were right. Quistis after she returned along with Odine and Seifer to the Garden, she resumed teaching general subjects, as she did in the past. She got pretty lucky her self, as Seifer confessed his love to her. He always loved her, that's why he was acting so cool in front of her. She was actually in love with him as well and they got married as well. It was a double wedding. Cid played the role of the priest in the ceremony and married both couples. Zell was the only one that was alone that that period. He was concentrated on teaching his martial art skills to anyone that wanted to follow this path. But his time to get married was closing up, pretty quick. The women of the group, made a new friend. Tesa was the new librarian girl. She was this really shy girl, at the same age with everyone else. She had this really long red hair and this young face. Zell was convinced that he seen her before, but her hair was the only thing he couldn't remember. Quistis was the only one that knew who she really was. She was the girl that used to have a pigtail and that left before they went after Ultimecia. She knew, because she completed her papers for coming aboard and work for the Library. One day, Tesa told Zell who she really was and why she asked for Quistis personally. Zell told her all the things he wanted to tell a few years ago. It was a mutual thing and they got married as well by Cid.

Seifer and Odine had a great secret between them. Seifer knew where Ultimecia was five years ago and Odine asked him to not tell anyone. Odine went to that locating and made a great discovery. Ultimecia was a spirit, like Orion was. He found a body over there and checked it. He found nothing wrong with it. He waited for her to wake up. When she did, she was surprised. She couldn't remember what happened. The only thing she remembered was her name and that she was running some tests in her lab and then fell unconscious. Odine found it really strange when she managed to recognize the city of Esthar. He introduced her to Esthar's president after he explained what happened to the world in the past years to her. The president made her the chief researcher after Odine left Esthar. She thanked Odine, but Odine was the one that should have thanked her, as he learned many things from her. She actually told him how to get rid of the time wraps. It was future science, that's why it was way to complicated for everyone else. He was aware that Ultimecia could be anybody now and that she could appear at any time, but he didn't want to get anyone alert. They all had this peaceful and calm life. He didn't want to ruin this for anyone. 'Would I regret this?' were his thoughts for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

The Final Quest (II)

"Good morning class!", Selphie said as soon as she entered the classroom. "Good morning miss Selphie.", the class responded and then everyone got quiet. "Last time we learned the water spell. How about someone comes over here and cast a spell at the dummy over there?", Selphie asked. Everyone raised his arm except Nora. "How about Nora?", Selphie asked looking at her. "Not her...", some boys said. "Stop it guys. It's rude. Nora can you come over here please?", Selphie asked. "I don't want to do it.", she replied. Selphie took a deep breath and went close to Nora. "You can get the boys wet if you want with that spell.", she whispered. "I will get punished if I do that.", Nora said a bit loudly. "Right. Anyway. Who wants to cast a water spell?", Selphie asked and got in the middle of the classroom once again.

After the class was done and the pupils left the classroom, Selphie headed to Rinoa's room. She could see Nora from a distance, in front of their room's door. The door opened and Nora got inside. "Hold the door Nora!", Selphie yelled but Nora closed the door. Selphie got in front of the door and knocked. "The door is open, come inside.", Rinoa said. Selphie pushed the door and came inside. "Hi Selphie! How are you?", Rinoa said when she saw Selphie closing the door behind her. "Hi Rinoa. Something troubles me about Nora and I came to discuss it with you and with her.", Selphie replied. "What do you want here?", Nora asked when she entered and room and saw Selphie taking a sit. She rushed back in her room and closed the door. "Nora!", Rinoa yelled. "Come out here. Aunt Selphie isn't here to tell me you are a bad student.", she added. "I won't come out.", Nora said behind the door. Selphie and Rinoa got close to the door. "I have a deal to offer you. I will come inside, you are going to cast a water spell on me and I won't ever ask you again to cast a spell in the class.", Selphie said. "Did she refuse again?", Rinoa asked. "Yes.", Selphie replied. "We practiced some water spells yesterday.", Rinoa said. "I am sure she can cast every spell we teach her, but I just want her to not be shy and so distant from the other kids.", Selphie said. "She's like her father at that age.", Rinoa said. "Speaking of Squall, when are they gonna return from Esthar? It's been like a month since they left!", Selphie asked. "Who knows? It could be on the stop we are going to have today in Fisherman's Horizon.", Rinoa replied. "What a lovely place we are going to make a stop. I wish we could go out there and see how beautiful it is.", Selphie said a bit loudly. "I have seen pictures of it.", Nora said behind the door. "It's a whole new experience to see a new place with your own eyes and not through a picture.", Selphie said. "I don't think there will be a great difference between those two things.", Nora replied. "Come out and we can discuss about that topic.", Selphie said. "I am not a fool to fall in your trap. I won't come out.", Nora replied. "Then we'll have to come in.", Rinoa said and tried to open the door. But the door was locked and Rinoa couldn't open it. "Did we say not to lock the doors in here?", Rinoa asked. Nora didn't reply. "Nora?", Rinoa asked. There were some seconds of quiet. "Let's go inside.", Selphie said. "Unlock.", she said and cast a spell. The door was now open and Rinoa quickly moved in the room. "Nora?", Rinoa said as soon as she got inside Nora's room. But Nora wasn't anywhere around. Suddenly they felt their feet wet. "What's going on?", Selphie asked. "We were trapped!", Rinoa said. "Let's get ready to get wet then.", Selphie said. "Not today!", Rinoa said. After a while the ball of water was almost complete around them. "Reflect!", Rinoa said and cast the spell. When the ball was complete a yellow aura appeared around Rinoa and Selphie, and the ball disappeared. "What?", Nora said revealing herself. "But I didn't do anything wrong.", she added. "Of course you didn't. It's just that you can't win against mommy yet!", Rinoa said laughing. The ball of water appeared and surrounded Nora making her wet. Rinoa kept on laughing without noticing the tears on Nora's eyes. Nora ran out of the room and got completely out of their home. "Stay here. I'll go after her.", Selphie said and ran outside Rinoa's home. 'I am a bad mother.', Rinoa thought while taking a sit.

Nora was heading to the Library, in a fast pace, when she saw Zell. 'I hope he doesn't stop me.', she thought and tried to get quickly past him. Xu's voice interrupted her thoughts. "We just arrived at Fisherman's Horizon. We will stay here for a short period of time, so no one is allowed to leave the Garden.", she said through the intercom. "Nora?", Zell asked when he realized it was Nora that was right next to him. She tried to look away and leave quickly, but Zell got her arm. "You are hurting me!", Nora said while Zell hold her tightly. "Sorry. Where are you going all alone?", Zell asked. "Just let me go, please.", Nora said and stared at the floor. "Will you please answer me?", Zell said. "Hold her Zell!", Selphie yelled from afar. Zell was confused. "Are you gonna hold me forever?", Nora said and stared into Zell's eyes. Zell found anger in Nora's eyes. He got even more confused and let her go. "Thanks.", Nora said and ran away from him. "Why did you let her go?", Selphie asked when managed to get to him. "She was angry. Let me go talk to her.", Zell said. "Fine. I'll go tell Rinoa about it.", Selphie said. "Okay.", Zell said and tried to leave. "Thanks.", Selphie said. Zell nodded and smiled at her. 'Where could she be?', Zell thought when Selphie left. "Oh!", he said and start walking towards the Library. When he got there, Tesa spotted him and called out his name. Zell smiled and her and went close to her. "You know this is a library, right? You can't just call out loudly names!", Zell said smiling. Tesa giggled. "What brings you here?", she asked. "I am looking for Nora. Did you see her?", Zell asked. "She got a book and left, some minutes ago. She was kind of angry. Is there something wrong?", Tesa asked. "I don't really know. She was angry when I saw her and Selphie was after her. So, I am after her now!", Zell said. Tesa smiled. "Go find her then!", she said. "I'll go take some food for her as well. Eat without me.", Zell said and kissed her. Tesa nodded. "Love you.", Zell said before he left. "Love you too.", Tesa said smiling at him. 'Okay. Where can she be?', Zell thought. 'She got a book, so she will need a quiet place to read it.', he thought while reaching the Cafeteria. 'So, it's Quad or the Balcony. I'll go check them both.', he thought. After he got some food, he moved to the Quad. He checked around a bit and then left as he didn't find Nora there. Just before he got up the stairs for the elevator, he heard his name called out. He turned around and found out that it was Irvine and Squall. "Hey guys!", Zell said smiling. "What's up dude?", Irvine asked. "Nothing really. I was just going to the Balcony to take a look at FH.", Zell replied. Irvine nodded. "Do you know where Selphie is?", he asked. "Actually I do! She is at Rinoa's place.", Zell replied. "Great! Thanks!", Irvine said. "I'll go to the office to give our report.", Squall said and tried to leave. "After you are done, please come to the Balcony.", Zell said holding Squall's arm. "Okay.", Squall said and left with Zell for the elevator, while Irvine headed for Rinoa's room.

Zell opened the door that lead to the second floor balcony and he found there Nora all alone reading her book. She turned around and looked at him. "At least you are not Selphie or Mom.", she said and turned back viewing her book. Zell smiled. "Are you enjoying the view?", Zell asked. "Selphie said to me today that when you see something with your own eyes it's completely different when you see it in a photo. What do you believe?", Nora asked. "How can you talk like that? All other kids at your age can't talk like that.", Zell said while he was slowly moving close to her. "I don't know. I just do.", Nora said. There were some seconds of silence. "I agree with Selphie.", Zell said. Nora turned and looked at him once more. She smiled at him. Zell was getting more and more confused. 'What the hell is wrong with that girl?", he thought. "I agree with her too.", Nora said. "Are you hungry at all?", Zell asked. "I am a bit, but this won't make me go back down to mom.", Nora said. "I didn't say anything about your mom. I just brought us some food from the Cafeteria.", Zell said. Nora smiled. "Thanks uncle Zell.", she said. Zell smiled and took a sit next to her. "You see that place over there in the middle of all these solar panels?", he asked while pointing at the mayor's house. "What about it?", Nora asked. "Some years ago, when we first made the Garden able to move, we crashed in this town. We went over there and apologized as it was, and still is, the mayor's house. At our stay there, we fought a bad robot and defeated it. In our surprise we found aunt Selphie, aunt Quistis and uncle Irvine in it. They were hidden in it in order to survive an explosion. We were so happy to see them again that we held a concert for your dad! It was that day that your dad was announced the leader of the Garden.", Zell said smiling at Nora. "It sounds like fun.", Nora said. Zell laughed. "It was pretty hard to learn an instrument in a matter of hours before the concert was held.", he said. Nora laughed. "Why were you all separated in two groups? At almost all the stories my parents tell me, you were all separated in two groups.", Nora asked and stared at Zell. "It made things easier. We could do two important things at the same time.", Zell replied. "But didn't you miss your friends?", Nora asked. "I may not have friends now, but I believe I would miss them.", she added. "Hey hey hey! You do have friends. I am your friend.", Zell said and smiled at her. Nora smiled back at him. "I did miss my friends but I was sure I would see them again.", Zell replied at Nora's question. "At that point we had to take on two missions. The first one was to go over to a missile base and destroy it before it fires it's missiles at the Garden. There were three Garden's back then. The Galbania Garden was taken by Edea, a sorceress. The Trabia Garden was already hit and was destroyed by the missile. The second mission was to come over to the Balamb Garden and evacuate it. And that's why we separated.", Zell said. "Oh, I see. And what happened then?", Nora asked. "I came here with your mother and your father and told Cid everything we knew. He told us to go over to the basement and find a mechanism that would make Garden move. We did believe he was crazy for a moment but we went down there and found it. That's why we managed to avoid the missiles. Later on, Selphie told us that she made the missiles fail through a computer she found in the base.", Zell said and the Garden start moving. "Off we go!", he added. Nora laughed. "Let's eat now.", Zell said and Nora agreed.

Squall was almost at his room. 'Can't wait to hug them.', he thought. "We'll see you later Rinoa.", Irvine and Selphie said when they opened the door. Squall quickly hid so no one could see him. Irvine spotted him and got Selphie's hand so he can distract her. They close the door and Squall revealed himself. Selphie smiled and hugged him while Squall tried to keep quiet. "We'll see you later. Go on and surprise her.", Selphie whispered. Squall nodded and went in front of the door. He opened his case and got out a bouquet of blue flowers. He knocked the door and hid his face behind the bouquet. "Did you guys forget anything here?", Rinoa said while moving towards the door. She opened the door and was surprised. "Look at that beautiful bouquet of flowers!", she said. "Who might have brought me these flowers?", she asked. "Guess.", Squall said. "I don't know. It could be Scott.", Rinoa said trying to fool Squall. "Say what?", Squall said revealing his serious face. Rinoa laughed. "I can't believe you fell for that.", Rinoa said while laughing. Squall laughed as well. She took the flowers from his hands and placed them in a vase. Squall tried to kiss her, but Rinoa avoided him. "I assume you didn't go to the Balcony.", Rinoa said. "Zell asked me so, but I really wanted to see you and my kids.", Squall said and tried to kiss her again. Rinoa gave him a quick kiss. "If you want to see your daughter, then you have to go to the Balcony. She is up there and Zell is keeping her company.", Rinoa said. Squall's face turned to serious once again. "Don't worry about anything. I didn't let her win and she got mad. I believe she is just fine now.", Rinoa said and pushed Squall out of their room. "Okay okay. I am going to check out on them.", Squall said and closed the door behind him.

The sun was almost down and Nora along with Zell was still at the balcony of the second floor. "Should we go back now?", Zell said. "Let's just stay a bit longer. It's nice here.", Nora replied. "Okay.", Zell said. Nora was laying down and used Zell's legs for a pillow. Zell was looking at the sky. "It's going to be a nice night today.", he said. Nora didn't reply. Zell leaned over and saw that she was asleep. He giggled. 'Should I take her to her room?', he thought. 'And where the hell is Squall?', he thought again. Suddenly he saw a bright star appear in the sky. 'That's not normal. It's way too early.', he thought. The star was getting bigger and bigger as it was coming closer. "Nora. Please wake up.", Zell said loudly. Nora opened her eyes frightened. "What's wrong?", Nora asked and stood up. "I am not sure. Can you see that star over there?", Zell said and pointed with his finger the star. "Yes I do.", Nora replied. "Can you tell if it gets bigger over time?", Zell asked. "I can see it change color. It's getting green.", Nora replied. "That's super weird.", Zell said. "Okay. That's it. Let's go inside right now.", Zell said and they both tried to get inside. Suddenly, Zell was blinded,felt weak and fell to the floor. Nora screamed when she got scared. Squall, who was near to the door that lead to the balcony, ran when he heard that scream. He opened the door and found them both unconscious. "Nora? Zell?", Squall asked and knelt between to them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Final Quest (III)

"Nora? Zell?", Squall asked standing between them at the balcony of the Garden's second floor. Nora opened her eyes. "Dad?", she asked when she saw Squall staring at her. Squall hugged his daughter. "Oh wait.", Squall said and went away from Nora. "What's wrong daddy?", Nora asked. Squall took her hand. "I have a really strange feeling when I touch you.", Squall said and let her hand go. "Look at Zell daddy!", Nora said looking down at Zell's body. "We have to help him.", she added. "Right. Lead the way to the infirmary.", Squall said and took Zell on his back. They rushed in the elevator and got down to the first floor. They kept on going with a fast pace and soon they reached the infirmary. "Doc! Zell needs help!", Squall said almost yelling. "Calm down Squall. What happened?", Doctor Kadowaki asked and stood up. Squall placed Zell in a bed and turned to look at Nora. She nodded. "We were sitting at the edge of the balcony when suddenly Zell saw something strange in the sky. He asked me if it was getting bigger as the time passed but I couldn't understand. The only thing I could see was that this thing was changing colors. Suddenly we were blinded by a light and I couldn't move. I had the feeling that someone was trying to get something from me. I was really afraid and wanted to touch Zell's hand, but I couldn't move. So I screamed as loud as I could.", Nora said. "Squall. You better go and call Odine over here.", the doctor said. "Right! Nora, please stay here.", Squall said. Nora nodded in agreement and Squall got out of the infirmary. He moved pretty fast to Odine's laboratory and got inside. "Odine!", Squall yelled. "What's wrong?", Odine asked from afar. "Come over here please.", Squall said. Odine signed and got quickly close to Squall. "So, what is it?", Odine asked. "Nora and Zell were outside at the balcony and they got hit from something. Zell is lying unconscious at the infirmary. When I touched Nora's body, I had this really weird feeling. I can't really describe it. You better check them out both.", Squall said quickly. "You are scared about your daughter, aren't you?", Odine asked. "Let's just go to the infirmary and we can talk about anything after that.", Squall said and rushed out of the laboratory. As soon as they got out of there they heard a loud explosion. "What the hell was that?", Squall asked. "It must have been somewhere near the infirmary. At least that's what it sounded like.", Odine said. Squall took a deep breath and ran towards the infirmary. When he got it in sight, he started being even more worried about his daughter. The entrance of the infirmary was missing and there was smoke coming out of it. He could also see people coming out of everywhere to see what happened. When he got down the stairs he could see Zell coming out of the infirmary and rushing to the opposite direction that Squall was. "That's really confusing.", Squall said to himself. "Go after Zell!", Dr. Kadowaki yelled at Squall as soon as she came out of the infirmary. "What happened?", Squall yelled. "Just go after him.", she yelled back. Zell was a fast runner and Squall couldn't keep up with him. As a result he lost sight for a while. But he saw him again, being thrown in the air by something. "What the hell is going on?", Squall yelled . Zell turned and saw Squall approaching. "Don't panic.", Zell said when Squall arrived. "I am not panicking. I am just worried about Nora.", Squall said. "She is over there.", Zell said pointing over to a young lady that was staring at them. "What are you talking about?", Squall asked looking at her. "Young SeeD. We meet again.", the lady said. "I recognize that voice.", Squall said. "Yes, it's me again! Ultimecia is back to kill you.", she said. "And where's Nora?", Squall asked looking at Zell. "She's Nora.", Zell replied. "You lost me.", Squall said. "Let's just attack her.", Zell suggested. Squall nodded in agreement and took his gunblade out. They both started to run towards her. "Are you going to attack your daughter?", Ultimecia asked. "What are you talking about?", Squall asked and stood still. Zell stopped as well and noticed Irvine in the distance behind Ultimecia, nodding at him. "You can't recognize your daughter's body?", she asked staring at Squall. "My Nora is a kid. She isn't a lady.", Squall replied. "You see, I had to change that a bit in order to fit my needs.", Ultimecia said laughing evilly. "So you say that you are using my Nora's body in order to destroy me?", Squall asked. "Isn't that pretty clear?", Ultimecia asked in reply. "I can't really just believe that this is my daughter's body. So we will attack you now.", Squall said. "Why are you warning me about the attack?", Ultimecia asked. Squall and Zell resumed running towards her. She concentrated on both of them and planned her attack. "Torando!", she yelled. Squall and Zell got up in the air and she threw them a few meters back. "Bang!", Irvine yelled and fired a capsule. It was a hit and Ultimecia was captured. "Zell. Was she right about Nora?", Squall asked. "Sorry man. I saw it happen.", Zell replied. "No!", Odine yelled. "What's wrong Odine?", Squall asked when Odine got next to them. "I have something to say. I was keeping a secret for some years now.", Odine said. "A secret that harmed my daughter?", Squall asked. "I didn't expect that to happen.", Odine replied. "Why don't you tell us about it?", Irvine asked when he got next to them. "Okay. Seifer told me that he saw Ultimecia lying next to him when he woke up. It was only Ultimecia, a time wrap and him around. When he told me, I asked him to not tell anyone. I went around at that location and found out for my self that Ultmecia is a spirit much like Orion. A woman did some experiments in the future and summoned her. She got into her body and controlled her. That's why she knows so much stuff. She was a great scientist. Anyway, I found out that woman there and she told me everything. I found her a job at Esthar's laboratories and that's with her story.", Odine said and got interrupted by Squall. "Can we save Nora?", Squall asked. "Yes we can. Because I knew Ultimecia was a spirit I crafted secretly for these occasions a capsule that can catch her. I mean the spirit. I just have two on me right now.", Odine replied. "Let's get her out of that capsule and get her inside this one.", Squall said and took the capsules from Odine's hands. Zell pressed a button on the capsule and she got out of it. "So. You changed your minds?", she asked. "Actually we want to do some experiments.", Squall said. "Take them both Irvine.", he said, gave Irvine just one and winked at him. "You think you are funny?", Ultimecia asked and casted a firaga spell. "I am really furious at the moment!", Squall said avoiding the spell and ran towards her. Zell joined him as well. "Protect!", Ultimecia said and cast the spell. "No!", Squall said and everyone attacked at the same time. Irvine had already used his capsule and it was destroyed as soon as it hit the blue barrier that covered her. "I am not that stupid.", Ultimecia said laughing. Squall didn't go back. He kept on attacking her, without causing any damage to his daughter's body. Zell went a bit back. He took the time that Squall gave him by distracting Ultimecia and junctioned dispel on his gloves. He attacked as soon as he could. That made the protect spell to vanish. "What?", Ultimecia asked. She didn't have time to react as Seifer, who had cast a speed spell on him, captured her with his attack. The bright light reappeared leaving everyone blinded. "Get away from it Squall!", Zell yelled. Squall didn't react and stood there. After the light was gone, there was a capsule next to Nora's older body. Squall tried to hug her but he fainted. "Let's get them both to the infirmary.", Zell suggested. He got Nora on his back and moved forward. Seifer and Irvine got Squall's body and followed Zell who was already far ahead. Rinoa came out of their room and saw Zell carrying an unknown girl on his back. 'Who is that? A SeeD perhaps?', she thought. "Squall!", she yelled when she saw him unconscious. "He is fine. Don't worry. Zell was like that and he is fine now!", Irvine said. "What happened and when was Zell like that?", Rinoa asked. "Don't worry. Stay in here and we will come here to tell you everything.", Irvine replied. "Where's Nora?", Rinoa asked. "Zell was carrying her.", Seifer replied. Rinoa got frozen. "Zell was carrying someone unknown to me.", she said. "We will explain. Just let us get Squall to the infirmary.", Irvine sad. "Go! Go!", Rinoa said and moved back to their room. 'What is going on? My head is going to explode!', she thought and took a sit on the floor looking at the door.

Rinoa was staring at the door for some time now, when it suddenly opened. It was Nora. "Don't cry mommy. I am fine.", she said. Rinoa smiled at her. "Come here my love. Give mommy a hug.", Rinoa said and stood up. Nora ran towards Rinoa and hugged her. "Don't you ever scare me like that. Okay?", Rinoa asked. "You won't have emotions as a dead person mommy.", Nora said and her face turned abstract. Nora cast an unknown spell to Rinoa and she woke up. Rinoa took a quick look around. She was all alone in their room. "Why haven't anyone come yet?", Rinoa asked Ray while taking him out of his bed. Ray laughed. Rinoa took a sit and fed Ray her milk. After that, she moved around in the room singing. That helped Ray sleep and she placed him back to his little bed. She got back close to the door and stood there doing nothing. She didn't even think, until she heard a knock. "Open up Rinoa.", Zell said from outside. "Finally!", Rinoa said and opened the door. "Tell me everything.", she said as soon as he got inside and tried to close the door. "Don't leave me outside.", Tesa said. "Sorry Tesa. Come inside.", Rinoa said and opened the door widely. After they got inside, Rinoa closed the door and took a sit. "Okay.", Zell said. "They are both in a bad shape. Squall was hit harder than I was and Nora's body grew up like twenty years in a second. Ultimecia got in her and corrupted her. That's why she has this change. They are unconscious so far. Odine said they are both okay.", Zell added. Rinoa had a really hollow look in her gaze. She opened her mouth in order to talk but Zell stopped her. "Go to them. We will stay with Ray.", he said touching her hand. "Thanks.", she said and got out of the room. "Practice time!", Zell said to Tesa and they both laughed.

"I have a question Seifer.", Irvine said. "Go ahead.", Seifer said. "Why did you have a capsule?", Irvine asked. "Odine gave me a few for cases like this one.", Seifer replied. "Oh, I see. You should have told us about Ultimecia.", Irvine said. "I couldn't! Odine asked me not to tell anyone and I did his request. I am a man of my word.", Seifer said. Irvine nodded and spotted Rinoa entering the infirmary. He pointed a certain bed when their eyes met. Rinoa nodded and moved there. It was Nora's bed. She stood next to her for a while, staring at her face. She could understand that it was her daughter. She could feel it. "I am sorry. If I had let you win, this would never happen.", Rinoa said while stroking Nora's hair. "Let's go mate.", Irvine told Seifer, when he realized that Rinoa was crying. Seifer nodded in agreement and both got out of the infirmary. Rinoa was all alone with her husband and daughter. A couple of minutes staring at Nora later, Rinoa got to Squall's bed which was at the opposite side of the room. She took a chair and placed it next to Squall's bed. She took a sit and held Squall's hand. She stroke it a bit and kissed it. She stood like this for a while and then placed her palms on her face. "Why? Why? Why? Why?", she asked herself crying. "Don't be sad my love. We saved her.", Squall said as soon as he opened his eyes and noticed Rinoa's tears. "Squall!", she said and hugged him. He groaned from pain. "Sorry my love.", Rinoa said smiling with her red eyes staring at him. Squall laughed and wiped the tears off her eyes and chicks. "I am weak but I can walk. Help me get to Nora.", Squall said and tried to stand up. "Nope. You stay here.", Rinoa said. "She is right Squall. Better get some rest first.", Dr. Kadowaki said as soon as he got next to Squall's bed. "Is she okay?", Squall asked. "She is just fine. Dr. Odine and I ran a few tests and we say Nora is just fine. But we can't do much about her change.", the doctor replied. "We can only help her adapt.", she added. Rinoa and Squall looked at each other. "I'll leave you three alone. I will be right outside if you need me.", Dr. Kadowaki said. "We will help her understand. Come hug me softly now. I need to feel I am alive.", Squall said. Rinoa hugged him softly. "I heard this line before.", Rinoa said and they both laughed. "Mom?", Nora said. "Did you hear that?", Rinoa asked. "Yes! Go!", Squall replied and pushed her softly on her way. She rushed across the room and reached Nora's bed in no time. "Nora!", Rinoa said as soon as she reached her bed. "Mommy! Is she here?", Nora asked. "Who, dear?", Rinoa asked confused. "I don't know her name. She locked me in a dark room and I was really afraid.", Nora replied. "You are safe now.", Rinoa said and smiled at her. "Daddy saved me, didn't he? Cause I saw him open the door.", Nora said and smiled. "Rest my love. We will stay here for a while, so you and daddy can rest.", Rinoa said and Nora nodded in agreement. "Do you mind if I sleep a little more mom?", Nora asked. "Get some sleep.", Rinoa replied and smiled. After Nora closed her eyes, Rinoa got back to Squall. "What's wrong and you frown?", Squall asked. "Well, her mind is still young. Only her body grew.", Rinoa replied. "She called you mommy, right?", Squall asked. "Yep.", Rinoa replied. "I am also afraid of her having Ultimecia's memories. Us fighting her.", she added. "Nightmares.", Squall said. "Is she going to be a sorceress as well?", Squall asked. "I don't know that. We need to talk to Odine.", Rinoa replied. Squall nodded in agreement a few times. Rinoa got her chair closer to Squall's bed and took a sit. She also lay her head on Squall's arm. Squall stroked her hair with his other hand. "I love your hair.", he said. Rinoa smiled but Squall couldn't see it cause of her position. "Mom?", Nora said. "Rinoa!", Squall shaking her hand. "On my way!", Rinoa said and rushed to Nora's bed once again. "What's wrong my love?", Rinoa said. "Is dad okay?", Nora asked. "He is resting like you are.", Rinoa replied. "I wish he gets better soon.", Nora said. "Let me tell you something. Your father is a lion. He is gentle and really strong. He will get better no matter what happened to him. Don't worry about him too much. Tomorrow we will return home, if not today.", Rinoa said smiling. Nora smiled. "You are right mom. Do you think I can eat now?", she asked. "You probably can. Let me ask the doctor.", Rinoa said and moved to the infirmary exit. "Doctor?", Rinoa asked when she got out. "I am here Rinoa.", Dr. Kadowaki said from behind. "Oh. Can they eat anything?", Rinoa asked. "Let me come inside.", the doctor replied and they both moved inside. "How are my patients doing?", she asked. "I am hungry!", Nora complained and Squall smiled. "Of course you are!", Dr. Kadowaki said and moved to Nora's bed. "Let's see. What do you want to eat?", she asked. "Anything!", Nora replied. "Okay. Be patient for a while and your food will arrive.", the doctor said and moved out again. Rinoa took a look at Nora, who was smiling at her dad. 'It will be hard on her but she will accept it. Even her voice is different but she haven't realized it. Yet.', Rinoa thought.


End file.
